The New Recruit
by DEVOTEDJESUSFREAK
Summary: Crossover of my own book and X-men Evolution. The X-men find a new recruit Zeek and he tries desperatly to fit in but what happens when his past resurfaces?


Something isn t right here ..I though while catiously looking around myself. But I can t place my finger on it. The day was pretty normal, the sun was shining and I was having fun walking freely in a previously unknown town called Bayville but still I felt like something was wrong. My skin was practically crawling with doubt that the sun above would wish to deny but then I saw it. What felt so off? In front of me, like ten feet down the sidewalk was a man in red clothes, with a purple cap and a red helmet. I would ve thought he was just some superhero fanatic if it weren t for the fact that he was hovering three feet above the ground and hurling a car at me. I m pretty fast at reacting to stuff like this so I jumped high in the sky and unfurled or rather released my white blue wings. While keeping myself aloft I called out to the mystery dude. Hey, I don t think that s a parking zone! I yelled pointing to the car that he just tossed.  
Are you Zeek? The floating man said.  
Yeah, and you know me how? I asked carefully. Not many people know me and I try to keep it that way. When someone new comes along and points me out it sets off a lot of alarms.  
Let s just say I have my sources. Sorry about the car, I had to see if it was really you. And you couldn t have just asked? I replied.  
The man gave a small smile/ laugh. Yes you re right, nonetheless my name is Magneto, how would you like to join me in my quest to help mutants? Sorry but I ve already been doing that way to long and I m trying to enjoy my last week of summer vacation. Is that your final answer? Magneto asked already tensing up, I knew he was ready for a fight.  
Yep! Sorry! I said.  
Very well than I ll have too convince you! He yelled. His hands were raised and a big wave of vehicles came crashing down on me. Luckily though, the people bellow had long since ran away. I guess they knew this nut-job. Either that or they were running off of common sense.  
Sorry but I ve already had people Convince me to do things and frankly that s old news. I was about to give him a roundhouse kick when a red laser beam came out of nowhere and hit Magneto.  
Curses, I guess next time. He mumbled flying away.  
I checked to see the source of the beam and it came from a brown haired boy in a weird blue and yellow costume with shades. Along with the laser boy there was a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail, a dark shaded boy with blond hair, a red haired girl and a tall, buff man with claws of steel that came from his fists.  
I carefully landed a couple feet away from laser boy and made my wings disappear. Hey are you okay? The boy said, but actually he looked like 17 like me.  
Yeah, fine. Hey do you know who that was? And why he wants to convince me to join him? I said casually. I ve been through weird things a lot so this isn t much new.  
That s Magneto, he recruits mutants like us to build an empire. Interesting, so you re saying that you re mutants to? Yep, my names Scott, this is Wolverine, Kitty, Jean and Evan. Scott said. Apparently Wolverine is the man, kitty is the one with the brown hair in a ponytail, Jean was the one with red hair and Evan was the one with blond hair.  
I m Zeek nice to meet you. I said extending my hand. He shook it.  
I don t mean to be rude but I think we should leave, I hear the cops coming. I said seeing the flashing lights approaching closer and closer.  
Yeah, we can talk at our mansion. Scott said hoping into a black armored van. I was hesitant but I went along to avoid police and to find out what was going on.  
You have a mansion? I asked from inside the van.  
Yeah, it s like totally awesome! Kitty said. I could tell she was the cheery peppy type.  
So you re a mutant too? Jean asked.  
In a sense. In a sense? Wolverine said in a rough, western voice as he drove the van.  
I looked around anxiously not wanting to explain my story to strangers. Seeing how anxious I was Jean interrupted. Here we are! I hoped out of the van and the mansion in front of me was beautiful. It was right next to a cliff that led to the ocean and it was humongous with a pool in the back and a lot of running room and even a forest. I know this much because I saw it from the sky but I just didn t realize how pretty it was.  
Nice place. I said following the group in.  
What happened? A bald man in a wheel chair asked Scott.  
Magneto was after another mutant. He said pointing to me.  
My name is Charles Xavier, are you okay? He asked like a father.  
I m good and my name is Zeek. So does anyone mind telling me more about Magneto? Sure we can talk in my office, follow me. He said turning around.  
I followed him to the left wing of the mansion down a long hallway till we reached a fancy room that had a fireplace, a desk, a couch opposite side of that and bookshelves lining most of the walls. Also there was a window that had a view of the outside.  
I sat down on the couch and Charles sat down at the desk. Magneto is a mutant who wants to recruit everyone into his fold. Okay but what exactly are you guys? We are the x-men and this is a specially designed school for mutants. How would you like to join? I d actually love to, but one thing, are you a mind reader? Xavier looked so surprised and taken back I m surprised he even formed the words. Uh, yes but how did you know? What s your ability? Actually I have wings and I can control chi, two abilities, it s a little hard to explain so I ll have to show you and I know because I paused remembering the horrible man who played countless mind tricks on me. Let s just say I ve had some run in s with some mind readers. I see, well why don t I introduce you to everyone. Sure, As I got up something or rather someone caught my eye from down the hall. Judas! And Wolverine was staring at him, they both looked like they wanted to tear each other to shreds.  
Ignoring the pissing match I went into question mode. What are you doing here? You failed to report to base, here s your stuff and the papers. Are you okay? Judas asked as friendly as ever.  
Yeah, fine, fine, but papers for what? I said ruefully taking the backpack that he held in hand. Behind me Charles was just standing, rather sitting still with his eyes shut. I m guessing he s trying to read Judas s mind as well and in any second Judas will freak out.  
If you went to HQ you d know, you re being enrolled in school, papers are in the bag and Charles will you stop trying to read my mind! Judas hissed.  
Hey bub watch how you speak to your elders! Wolverine growled, shoving his claws close to Judas s face. Being the person he is Judas forced Wolverines hand down by his side against his wishes. Wolverine continued to growl but Charles mentally told him to leave so he did. how do you know my name? Are you like Zeek? Charles asked.  
Yes I m like Zeek but I know you re name because I know a lot of things. He said disrespectfully.  
Judas, I warned. Judas sighed.  
Sorry bad day at work anyway have fun at school your dad requested it, stay safe, if anything goes wrong you know what to do and remember that once school is over . Yeah, yeah I know. This sucked, going to school! I wanted to have a couple more months to chill not to do more work. Oh and my other job is something you d get killed for knowing so don t expect any answers. But I love and respect my father so I decided to follow the plan. See you later dude. Yeah, He said fist bumping me then he left and Charles just looked at me.  
Interesting friend. Yeah, 


End file.
